The Loneliness of Love
by blackcrosskitty
Summary: Cupid is unable to finish what she started. Why can't people leave her be? All she wanted to do was...It doesn't matter...We narrators are not suppose to get emotional about the people we narrate...but this...this is unacceptable!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I just wanted to start a Cross over between Monster High and Ever After High. I love them both so very much. Even though I love Monster High more. Now this one will take a lot longer to write since I am not the only one working on this story. Baybgirl6610 is also helping out with this story. I will be writing a chapter and then I will hand it over for her to write the other chapter. She loves her fairy tales while I love my monsters. So you know who will be mostly writing certain characters from just that little information, but I will let you know who wrote which chapter at the beginning. So I hope you enjoy! Please leave a review! We love feedback! Any ideas are welcome and we will see if they work in well with where we are headed with this story.**

There was tension filling the air as Jackson watched Ghoulia work. She had to fix one wire and it would be done. Their science fair project would be over! They were for sure going to win, but a sudden screamed made Ghoulia drop her wires looking towards the door and back to Jackson who shared her confusion. Frankie stood in the middle of the hall way apologizing to Cupid who she just ran into. Most monsters and ghouls continued walking by only stopping long enough to see what happened. Cleo was standing back with Scarah who was looking at Cupid with suspension. Cupid herself was looking a little tired mixed with a black cloud forming around her. Jackson saw it as well as Scarah who picked up on Jackson's thoughts.

'She is hiding something…' Scarah's voice filled his head as he nodded more then used to someone talking to him in his head.

'Whoa…why is Scarah talkin' to us in our head?' Holt chimed in as Jackson bit back a remark as he moved over to Frankie.

"You okay?" He asked helping Cupid pick up her things as she looked at Jackson. She took one look at him before making a face; tears filled her eyes as she took off running crying. Frankie watched in shock as she looked at Jackson's confused face.

"I didn't do anything?" He stammered out as Scarah and Cleo walked over.

"What is her problem?" Cleo demanded as she looked at Scarah who sighed.

"She is hiding something that is for sure, but it is best to let her tell us herself." She told them giving Jackson a sad look before walking away. Cleo snorted in her normal dramatic fashion, "Oh pluh-lees she could at least taken her things with her."

"She was upset about something…let's take it to her." Frankie said scooping up the rest of Cupid's things as Jackson picked up Frankie's.

"I don't think I should go…she took one look at me and took off…so I have your things Frankie." Jackson said looking very much uncomfortable for being the cause of such a strong emotion from Cupid.

Frankie kissed Jackson on the cheek before thanking him, "Let's go Cleo…"

Cleo followed Frankie as Jackson and Ghoulia went back into the science room, their project laid forgotten as they talked about what just happened.

Frankie and Cleo headed up the stairs to Cupid's radio station. Frankie was about to knock on the door when she heard Cupid inside crying, but she wasn't alone.

"I know it was hard coming back…" Head-Mistress Bloodgood said in her stern but sweet voice, "But your father says you belong here…"

"But I made so many friends there…why can't he let me live my life?" Cupid gasped out in between sobbing.

"You have friends here…" Bloodgood tried to reason when Cupid silenced her.

"Not like the ones there…"

Frankie heard someone stand up as Cleo panicked pushing Frankie behind the door as it opened. They waited until Bloodgood was long down the steps before Frankie gave Cleo a scared look as Cleo shrugged. They didn't know what to do…Cupid was upset about leaving her friends behind…but they were friends with her right? They had to do something to help her. Maybe throw her a part to show her that they all do care about her! Frankie knocked on the door making Cupid jump and look at them. She sighed, turning around in her studio chair, "You guys should just leave me alone please."

Frankie slowly walked in, "I am sorry for interrupting but you left your things in the middle of the hallway…we were just returning them to you."

"Just leave them in the door way and go." She stated harshly making Frankie back up a little looking like she wanted to cry.

Cleo pushed past Frankie, "Listen here…we are sorry you had to leave your other friends! But don't treat us like we were never your friends!" Cleo dropped Cupid's things and grabbed Frankie pulling her down the stairs.

Frankie glanced back at Cupid who started crying again as Cleo slammed her door shut. Why was she so upset and what did her father do to cause it? Frankie had so many questions to ask…and the only three people that could answer would never tell her. This year a Monster High just got a little more exciting or depressing…either way Frankie will try her best to make sure everyone was happy!


	2. Lost Love

**Babygirl6610 wrote this for all you lovely readers!**

'Welcome to the halls of Ever After High. The School for the future fairytale characters. There's Apple White, the daughter of Snow White, and Raven Queen, daughter of the Evil Queen. With their friends Dexter Charming the son of Prince Charming, Madeline Hatter, Daughter of the Mad Hatter, and C.A. Cupid, adopted daughter of Eros. They all look so happy, but little do they know everything was about to change for one of them.'

"What's going to change for who Narrator?" Madeline asked stopping and looking up at the ceiling.

'…I forgot you could hear me… it's nothing Maddie don't worry about it…'

"But!" Maddie said still staring at the ceiling.

"Maddie?" Apple said turning around looking at her friend with concern.

"It's okay Apple, she always talks to the 'Narrator'." Raven said walking back to her friend. "Maddie come on we need to get to class." Cupid said still walking with Dexter. They walked to their lockers that were near each other. Cupid opened her locker pulling out her books for class. Peaking around her locker door toward Dexter. She felt herself blush just looking at him. He was tall and slim, his blue jacket hang on him perfectly. She watched as he fixed his glasses and hair in the mirror. Adjusting his crown to make sure he looked perfect. Almost for someone.

Cupid was head over heels for him. She may be the daughter of the god of love but… she has always had a hard time telling someone how she felt. Today that was all going to change. Taking a deep breath she took a deep breath she shut her locker door and walked ('More like ran') to Dexter tapping him on the shoulder. He spun around flashed a sweet smile at her. Her face got hot, it felt like it was on fire. "You can do this. Pull yourself together." She whispered under her breathe.

"What?" Dexter asked. Cupid shook her head trying to clear her mind, her pink curls bouncing around her face. Her blue eyes were fixated on her feet. 'Come on just tell him.'

"Are you alright Cupid?" Dexter asked getting her attention. Her eyes shot up meeting his Bright blue eyes. She couldn't help but stare into them. They sparkled like a thousand hearts in love. She felt her heart flutter faster.

"Dexter I wanted to say that you're such a great friend. I'm glad that we've gotten so close over the school year. I've never met a boy like you before. Not ever at my old school. You're so kind, sweet and have such a pure heart. I wanted to tell you that I…" Just then Raven walked up interrupting Cupid.

"Hey Dexter are we still on for our date tonight?" Raven asked.

"Y…yeah I'll meet you at 7 tonight, in town by the fountain." He answered rubbing the back of his neck.

"Hex-alent see you then." Flashing a smile at him she turned walking to her class.

Cupid felt like the breath and heart had been ripped from her chest. 'Dexter and Raven?! I'm too late.' She felt her pink skin turn pale. Her white wings dropped with sadness. What was she going to do now? Suddenly a loud female voice boomed through the speakers in the hallway.

"C.A. Cupid please come to Headmaster Grimm's office… Immediately!"

Cupid felt dizzy. Why was she being called to Headmaster Grimm's office? First Dexter now this.

"Well it looks like you better go we'll talk later okay?" Dexter said flashing another smile as her. Cupid dropped her head looking at the floor again.

"No It's okay, it's not important." She whispered as she walked down the hall.

Cupid was feeling miserable walking into Headmaster Grimm's office. That was until she seen her father standing beside Headmaster Grimm's desk. She felt happiness start to swell up inside her. Running she embraced her father holding him tight. She hugged her with just as tight.

('Eros, even with all of his God powers he was considered short for one like him, but like all Gods he was taller than humans. He had a lean muscular body; a slight pinkish red glow seemed to radiate from him. His white toga was perfectly rapped loosely around his body and as always he had a gold round medal in between his collarbone and heart with a heart and arrow pressed into it')

Finally ending their hug Cupid felt happy again. Still hurt by what happened with Dexter but happy. She beamed up at him with a smile on her face.

"Dad what are you doing here?" she asked sitting down in a chair in front of Headmaster Grimm's desk.

"I had to talk to the Headmaster about something important." He answered a little uncomfortable. She looked to her Headmaster who was slightly heavy set. His dark grey hair had light gray streaks throughout it. He was very formal. He cleared his throat. "Well Miss. Cupid your father thinks it would be best if you went back to your old school."

"What!?" She gasped clasping her hands over her mouth. She looked back to her father wide eyed. "Why?!"

"Because you are not a fairytale character. You are a Roman Demi-God that is as well as a Bone Elemental. Therefore you are a monster. You place is Monster High." He said

"NO! I like it here I have made so many friends and I was just starting to look for my biological parents. Please don't send me back there." She said pleading with her father.

"You will do as I say Chariclo" He said in an angry tone

"BUT DAD!" She stomped her foot getting a dark look from Eros.

"NO BUTS! Chariclo Arganthone Cupid!" he yelled scolding his daughter.

She jerked. She had never heard her father yell before. He has always been loving and happy.

"Okay I'll go first thing tomorrow so I can gather my things and say goodbye to my friends." She said grabbing her things walking toward the door with tears in her eyes.

"No need to gather your things Miss. Cupid they have already been taken back to Monster High." Headmaster Grimm said.

"What?" she spun around as a light flashed in the room revealing a portal.

"You are leaving now Chariclo" her father said grabbing her hand pulling her toward the portal.

"WHAT ABOUT MY FRIENDS!" She screamed trying to pull out of his grasp.

"It will be fine, everything will go back to normal." He said as he pushed her through the portal.

Cupid felt like she was falling forever. Suddenly she ran into a familiar face of Frankie Stein falling backwards as Frankie rushed to help her.


	3. Secret Love

**This one is mine! Blackcrosskitty Enjoy!**

Jackson slowly walked up the stairs to Cupid's station…he didn't know if she wanted to see him at this moment. Hell he didn't know if she wanted to see anyone at this moment, but he had to at least try. It was better to deal with things if you knew there was someone at least attempting to make sure you were okay. He should know…but what bothered him the most about Cupid coming back…was the fact she took one look at him and cried. He did even talk to her much before she left. Holt knew her pretty well…he did do Draculuara's party with her. Jackson thinks they did more than just talk…but that was none of his business.

Reaching the door he placed one hand on the door knob and reached with the other to knock on the door.

"Go away!" A scratchy voice sounded from the other side.

"Cupid…it is Jackson…I was wondering if you are alright?" Jackson said through the door slowly turning the knob.

He waited for a second about to walk in when the door opened revealing Cupid with her short pink hair disheveled and her normally prefect aqua were bloodshot from crying. "Jackson…I-I…" She looked into his bright blue eyes before bursting out in renewed tears. Jackson was taken aback as she fell to her knees. He sat down next to her awkwardly patting her on the back really wishing he brought someone along with him. Looking around not really knowing what to do he just sat there until she grabbed him crying on his shoulder making Jackson blush a little. He didn't know what he did to cause this…but he really did want to help her, but she would have to stop crying long enough for her to explain.

"Cupid…" Jackson said trying to get her to sit up off his shoulder, "Cupid…I know-I know you are upset…but…I-I mean-you want to talk about it?" He tried as she finally gave into him trying to get her to look at him.

"I am sorry Jackson…" She said in between sobbing as she tried to hide back in his shoulder avoiding his eyes, "But…you…I just miss my friends…"

"At your other school?" He asked as she nodded shifting uncomfortably as he watched her.

"You have friends here as well…" He said as she hid her face in her hands.

"Not like the ones there…"

He sighed before pulling her into the standing position. "I don't understand…I mean…you have a lot of friends…people who missed you when you left the first time…trust me…they asked everyone they knew to ask of where you went….but no one said anything…"

"They only want me when they need something!" She shouted at him making him back away putting his hands up.

"That's not true…"

"Name one time they invited me somewhere that didn't need me to fix a problem!" She growled out as tears flowed down her face.

"Frankie's first birthday party." Jackson said without hesitation getting a surprised look from Cupid.

"How-How do you remember that?" She breathed out as Jackson chuckled relaxing a bit.

"I saw you…it was short lived of course…since you know…Holt…parties…" Jackson rolled his eyes as she gave him a soft laugh as she calmed down a bit.

"I always forget that Holt and you are the same person…" She said a little disappointed taking in Jackson's nerdy appearance making her smile.

Jackson snorted at that remark placing his hands roughly in his pockets, "You seem to be the only one…everyone else likes him more than me…" Jackson looked at the wall making a face as Cupid felt a shot of pity for the normie in front of her.

"I am-"

"Don't say sorry…I am used to being second to everything…even in my own life…but that's not why we are here." Jackson said turning his attention from the wall back to Cupid who blushed a little under his gaze.

He moved over to the guest seat for the station as he motioned for Cupid to take her seat. "So what made you come back?"

Cupid snapped out of her blush getting a pained look on her face. She walked over and fell into her chair covering her face with her hands. She felt those blue eyes on her that was hidden by those nerdy black rims…He had the same shade…hidden by nerdy glasses. She felt tears coming back as she sat there.

"If you don't want to talk about that…we don't have to!" Jackson said in a rush trying to keep Cupid from crying again as he heard her take a shaky breath.

She wiped away the tears trying to keep her composer, "My dad made me come back." She said a little hatefully getting Jackson to widen his eyes at her.

"Why would he do that?" Jackson asked afraid of how Cupid would answer since her aqua eyes were slowly turning pink from rage.

"He said I didn't belong there!" She said through gritted teeth, "I am a rebel! I should be able to stay with them! He took me from my friends!" She yelled finally letting out her boiling rage at her father. She has been so focused on not being able to tell Dexter she loved him…not able to say good bye to her friends…not being able to look for her real parents. Jackson let her scream, but her eyes turning from pink to red frightened him so he didn't interrupt her or attempt to calm her down.

"He took me from the only place I truly felt like I belong! Even though they were forced into their destinies with or without their true love, which angered me! But that doesn't mean I couldn't try to help them the best way I can! Now I can't even help them! I can't even look for my real parents!" She was pacing her station throwing and smashing things as she let her rage out. Jackson was careful not to move as she broke everything in sight. She fell to her knees breathing heavily in the middle of the room. Jackson stood up shaking slowly walking over to her.

"That sound-that is horrible that he did that…" Jackson slowly whispered out trying to not get Cupid to turn her rage on him.

She just sat there as Jackson reached her; he sat down looking at his hands. "I don't know how it feels to be forced from friends or looking for my real parents…but I do know how it feels not being where you belong." He stopped and watched Cupid whose short hair was coving her face as she stared at the floor, "I never really fit in anywhere…with Holt being the monster not me…I don't even fit in here at least not truly…and with me turning into Holt I don't belong in normie schools…at least you have friends who care about you and remember you. If I left without saying anything most people here would only remember and miss Holt…not me…" Jackson trailed off as Cupid tilted her head towards him showing she was listening, but remained looking at the floor.

They both sat there not talking as Cupid took in everything Jackson said…she did have friends here. They might not be like the ones at Ever After…but they are still friends. She heard Jackson sigh and get up, "I can't make you see what obvious to everyone else…but at least you know people care."

She heard his footsteps reach the door before she looked up, "I am sorry if I seem heartless…but it feels like it has been ripped from my chest."

Jackson stopped at the door smiling at his self glad she stopped him. He turned around giving her a goofy grin, "You are Cupid…the Goddess of love…you have a heart and you always will…it just needs to be found by the right guy."

Cupid smirked at her own advice being used against her, "You are a clever one…using my words again me."

Jackson blushed rubbing the back of his head, "Well…I am just using good advice to help a friend."

She slowly got up as her stomach groaned making her hold it. "Sounds like you are hungry…" Jackson said trying to hide a smile as Cupid finally felt dizzy.

"Let's get something to eat." Jackson said pulling Cupid next to her to help her walk down stairs to the creepatria, "You have been up here for three days."

Cupid let him lead her down the stairs as she enjoyed his warm embrace. She was slightly impressed by the fact he didn't seem to get tired holding most of her body weight as he moved slowly down the stairs, "When did you get so strong?" She asked as he blushed.

"It's a family thing…" He said as she watched him.

"So tell me about your other school…what is a rebel? I mean I know the meaning but the way you said it…I mean it just…" Jackson started to ramble as Cupid giggled feeling secure in his arms.

"It is amazing! Everyone is so nice…well besides a few…but Raven she is suppose to be evil…but she is one of the nicest people you will meet there." She started as Jackson just listened as they slowly reached the creepatria.

"So…are they like fairy tales or something?" Jackson asked confused as Cupid stopped in her tracks looking at Jackson horrified

"No! No not at all!" She said in a rush looking around, "Just forget I said anything!" Trying to rush away from Jackson who stopped her before she fell, "Whoa…I'm sorry if I said something I shouldn't have…but."

Cupid looked up to see his face lined with worry and fear as she slowly gathered herself calming down. "Sorry Jackson I have to go…I will talk to you soon!" She was able to get out of his grip rushing into the creepatria leaving a very confused Jackson watching her walk away.

Cupid didn't know what happened…why did she say all that to him? Because she forgot he would be able to put the pieces together…why did he have to be so much like Dexter? Out of all the years seeing him in the hallways…she never thought to even look his way. He was just another normie to her, but now…after spending time with normies…well fairy tale normies. She noticed how nice he really was. Like when he came to check on her. He didn't have to do itm but he still did out of concern. He even shared some of his life with her…just to make her feel better. Just like Dexter would have done…he would have gone out of his way to make her smile. Even if he thinks of her as a friend, that is what hurts the most…he will never know how she truly feels about him.

Holding herself she looked around seeing Frankie smiling at her from her normal table with her friends. Taking a deep breath she marched over to them with a fake smile on her face. They all greeted her and gave her a tray of food they were saving for her…she was touched by their kindness. She looked up from eating just in time to see Jackson walk over to sit with Deuce and Heath looking a little glum and confused. She felt bad for leaving him like that…but he couldn't know. No one could ever know about Ever After High!


	4. Finding Love

Babygirl6610 Got us another chapter! Please enjoy :D like always we love reviews!

('It has been a week since Cupid returned to her old school. Her friends are concerned about where she has been. No one has been able to get ahold of her. Raven and Maddie are talking to Headmaster Grimm in his office trying hard to find out where she went.')

"Miss. Queen it is none of your business where Miss. Cupid is." Grimm said in a very stern tone with his arms crossed on his chest.

"But Headmaster Grimm we are concerned that something happened to her. Can you just tell us where she went?" Raven pleaded

"I'm sorry Miss. Queen I cannot share personal information of students. Now if you'll excuse me I have paper work to do." Grimm said leading them to the door and slamming it behind them.

"Is it just me or is he hiding something?" Raven said looking at Maddie.

"Yes." She answered as her pet door mouse popped out of her tea cup shaped hat. "OH IT'S TEA TIME!" Maddie yelled pull out a table and chairs from her hat. The table was set complete with tea cups a tea pot and little sandwiches. Taking a sit she poured tea for herself and her best friend. Raven sighed and smiled at her friend. She sat with Maddie.

"I wish we had a way to find out where she was." Raven said taking a sip of tea.

"Maybe I can ask the Narrator!" Maddie said bouncing up and down. "Hey narrator? Where is Cupid?"

('Maddie you know I can't tell you.')

"Please!"

('No Maddie!')

"PLEASE!"

("MADDILNE HATTER I CAN NOT TELL YOU THAT SHE IS AT HER OLD SCHOOL MONSTER HIIIIGGHH…. Dang it")

"What's Monster High?" Maddie said confused looking at her friend.

"What?" Raven said tilting her head to the side.

"That's where the Narrator said she is at."

('Maddie please! You're making it worse!')

"I've never heard of Monster High." Maddie said sitting back in her chair arms crossed. "I wonder where that is?"

"I don't know but maybe there's something about it in the library." Raven said standing up starting to walk down the hall toward the rest of the school. Maddie skipped behind her friend.

('Well thanks to my big mouth it looks like Raven and Maddie are going to do anything to find out where Cupid is. I need to learn to hide things better…')

('Raven and Maddie walked into the library of Ever After High, it was a ginormous library. It had many floors reaching deep beneath the school. It has books on anything and everything in the fairytale worlds and then some. Honestly I am not sure if there is anything on Monster High.')

Maddie stopped on the stairs and looked up. "Narrator?"

('Yes Maddie?')

"Why can't you just tell us about Monster High?"

('Because Maddie I'm the Narrator. I'm not supposed to be heard by the people that I narrate for. Seeing how I can be heard I have to be careful of I say. I'm already in trouble about telling you about Monster High. I can't say any more about it.')

"Oh okay." Maddie continued to walk down the stairs.

Reaching the "Maps and World" section of the library. Raven moved from bookshelf to bookshelf, up and down ladder after ladder, but she found nothing.

('Maddie was wondering around when she came a crossed some of her friends from wonderland Alistair Wonderland, the son of Alice Wonderland, and Bunny Blanc, daughter of the White Rabbit. They were sitting very close to each other and were whispering. She skipped over to them catching them off guard. Alistair and Bunny jumped away for each other both of their faces turning a bright red. Everyone at Ever After knew they had a thing for each other, but they didn't know that. Maddie please don't say anything.')

Maddie giggled. Alistair and Bunny looked at her confused and embarrassed.

"What are you giggling about?" Alistair said trying to break the awkwardness in the air.

"The Narrator." She replied covering her mouth. "So what are you guys doing down her alone?"

"Oh… nothing we're just looking at atlases and looking at maps." Bunny said look like she was going to pass out from embarrassment.

"Really Raven and I are looking for something from another world." Maddie said bouncing up and down.

"Maybe I can help?" Alistair said opening a book.

"There you are Maddie I've been looking everywhere for you. Hey Alistair, Bunny what are you guys doing here? Finding places to adventure?" Raven said walking up to her friends. Alistair just smiled.

"You know us so well Raven." Bunny giggled

"Well he is the son of Alice Wonderland." Maddie said giggled back.

"Okay girls what place are you looking for?" He said getting their attention.

"Well Maddie talked to the Narrator to see where Cupid was. She said she was at a place called Monster High." Raven said taking a seat at the table in the middle of the room. She was followed by her friends.

"Hmmm I think I've heard of Monster High." Alistair said flipping through the book.

"Yeah I remember reading something about it. It's a school for Monsters." Bunny said

Raven gulped "Monsters?!"

"Yeah, it's like Ever After High. Except monsters." Bunny said walking over to the bookshelf pulling a book out flipping through it. "Ah here it is." She said returning to the table placing the book down. Everyone gather around as she read.

"Monster High is a school for the children of monsters. It is a school for all monsters everyone is welcome, big some freaky flaws and all."

"That's not a lot of information." Maddie said in a huff.

"Yeah that doesn't tell us where it is." Raven said with a groan. Suddenly she shot up with excitement. "But I know who would!" she said smiling a wide grin. "Giles Grimm!"

They all jumped out of their seats into a full sprint down the stairs deeper into the library under ever after high.

The students were very tired when they reached the last floor of the library. Alistair, Bunny and Raven where hunched over with their hands on their knees out of breath. Maddie though was bouncing up and down giggling with excitement.

Finally catching their breath they entered into the room of Giles Grimm. The room was cluttered with books in scrolls. The giant mirror on the wall was black. And underneath it was a deck cluttered with scrolls and books once again. In the wooden chair was Giles Grimm. He hadn't noticed their presence yet.

"Mr. Grimm?" Raven said making him jump at the sudden voice in the silent room. He spun around in fear. His fear turned to happiness when he saw who was there. He smiled at the children and held out his arms.

"AH. Raven it's so nice of you to visit and I see you brought some friends with you. To what do I owe this lovely visit?" Giles said.

('Giles is the younger brother of Headmaster Milton Grimm. He looked a lot like is brother except he was skinny and had long two toned grey crazy hair that stood up everywhere and a long beard of the same color. He wore a formal red jacket that was unbuttoned to show his red curly-Q vest and white shirt. His beige skinny jeans came to the top of his teal high top sneakers.)

"Well you see our friend Cupid disappeared about a week ago and we didn't know where she went." Raven said in a sad tone.

"Until I asked the narrator. Thanks again." Maddie said waving to the ceiling.

('Pay attention Maddie')

"Oh right, Well the narrator said she's in a place called Monster High, But we don't know where it is… Or isn't." Maddie continued pulling a table and chairs out of her hat again and poured herself a cup of tea. Alistair and Bunny sat with her.

Raven rolled her eyes at her friends. "We were wondering if you knew anything about it.'

"Yeah all we could find was that it was a school for monsters." Bunny said with a mouth full of biscuit.

"Is it in another world?" Alistair said after taking a sip of tea.

Giles motioned for Raven to sit at the table with her friends. "Well you see Monster High isn't another world. It's another dimension."

The students stared at him in shock.

"Another dimension?!" Alistair said intrigued being and adventurer he loved learning about new places and worlds.

"Yes, and Monster High is kind of like Ever After High. Many students who go there are sons and daughters of famous horror stories." Giles said taking a bite of a cookie.

"Wait so the son or daughter of Dracula goes to this school?" Raven said slightly amused.

"Yes" Giles answered

"Frankenstein?" Bunny asked

"Yes."

"Werewolf's?" Alistair followed

"Yes"

"Jekyll and Hyde?" Maddie asked

"Who's that?" asked Raven

"He is a man who has two people in the same body." answered Maddie as she took a sip of tea.

"Ah the strange case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. Not really I horror book but still scary. I wouldn't conceder them a monster. Mr. Hyde was the alter ego of Dr. Jekyll and he did indeed look like a monster. He was big, green and mean." Giles said leaning back into his seat.

"Hahaha that rhymed!" Maddie squealed clapping. Raven rolled her eyes again.

"Yeah but back to Monster High. You said it was like Ever After High. Do they have to follow in their parents footsteps and follow their stories?" Raven asked

"Well no, Monster High is just a high school." Giles said

"So why would Cupid have to go there? She's not a monster she's a Goddess." Alistair asked placing his cup down as the teapot stared to float and poured him more tea.

"Correction she is a Demi-God." Giles answered holding a finger up

"Demi- God?" Bunny said leaning on the table.

"Yes, she is the adopted daughter of Eros. The Greek God of Love. She is Roman, making her a Demi-God." Giles informed them

"Okay that still doesn't mean she has to go to a school for monsters." Raven huffed crossing her arms.

"She is a Bone Elemental." Giles said earning shocked and confused looks from the others.

"Bone Elemental?" Maddie said

"Yes, you see there are many types of elementals in the Monster world. Fire, Ice, Earth, Water, and even Bone. Each type has their own special abilities." Giles said

"Oh… Giles?" Raven asked

"Yes?"

"Do you know how to get to the Monster world?"

"Well" Giles said getting up from the table and walked to a stack of books in the corner of the room. Pulling out a piece of paper and brought it back to the table placing in front of them. "This is a map of the enchanted forest by the school. It has been said a portal to the Monster World is in this area. It only opens on a full moon." He pointed to the map.

"Thank you Giles," Raven said hugging him and grabbing the piece of paper. She ran from the room followed by her friends.

"You're welcome?" He said waving

 **Back on the surface.**

Alistair and Bunny wished Raven and Maddie luck as they said their goodbyes.

"So what do we do now?" Maddie asked

"We need to go find Dexter and Apple. They have been worried about Cupid we should tell them what we found out." Raven said heading for Apple's locker.

"Okay." Maddie skipped behind her friend.

('It didn't surprise Raven that Apple was at her locker staring at a mirror in it. Apple was checking her bright red lipstick making sure it was perfect against her naturally pale skin. Her long blonde curls fell just below her shoulders. She may be the daughter of Snow White but she inherited her father blonde hair.')

"Hey Apple." Raven said walking up behind her

"Hi Raven, does my hair look okay today? I feel…" Apple started to ask when Raven cut her off

"Never mind that Apple we know where Cupid went."

"WHAT!?" Apple spun on her heel as her white, red and gold dress twirled.

"We can't talk about it here. Where's Dexter?"

"He's probably in the tech center." Apple said

"Let's go." Raven grabbed her hand pulling her up the stairs to the tech room in one of the towers of Ever After High as Maddie ran after them.

Reaching the tech center Raven opened the door push Maddie and Apple in. Closing the door behind them. Looking around she saw Dexter sitting at one of the mirror computers with headphones in playing a game. Walking over she pulled them out of his ears making him turn in anger.

"HEY I WAS PALYING A GAME!" seeing it was Raven he blushed. "Oh s-sorry R-Raven."

"It's okay Dexter we need to talk to you."

Looking around he realized that Apple and Maddie were in the room. He stood up readjusting his black rim glasses and his crown. "What's going on?"

"Raven and Maddie know where Cupid is." Apple said in a cheerful tone as she walked over to them followed by Maddie.

"WHAT?! HOW?!" Dexter said with excitement

"The Narrator told me." Maddie said smiling a big grin.

"Really? So where is she?" Dexter asked looking at Raven.

"She is in another dimension that has monsters. She's going to a school there called Monster High. We also found out not only is she a Demi-God she is a bone elemental. That makes her a monster." Raven said earning a confused look from Apple and a shocked look from Dexter. "Giles Grimm gave us this map to the enchanted forest, he said there may be a portal to the Monster world here." She pointed to the map "But it can't be opened unless it's a full moon."

Dexter studied the map trying to take in the information he was just given. He looked up at Apple who had a confused look on her face. "Apple?"

"Yes Dexter?" She answered.

"Can you go get Daring? Or at least text him? When we go to this Monster High we are going to need someone else to help protect you all. Tonight is the full moon we leave when the moon is at its peak." He said standing up straight crossing his arms.

('Apple's eyes lit up at the mention of her prince. He was the older brother of Dexter by only nine months. Her and Daring were the power couple of Ever After High. Beloved by all. Daring was the star play of the bookball team, the most handsome guy in school, and the next Prince Charming in Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs.')

Apple did as she was told and pulled out her mirror phone and got to texting.

"Dexter I've never seen you like this. Why are you so worked up?" Raven asked placing a hand on his. Dexter looked at Raven with a slight smile.

"She tried to tell me something the day she left but… she said didn't have the chance to tell me. I want to know what it was."

"Okay and guys we need to keep this between us. We don't know what it's like in the Monster world. We need to be careful." Raven said

"We need to do a little more research before we go." Dexter said moving to the main computer in the room. It was attached to the giant mirror screen. He made a few swift hits on the key board as the Mirror pulled up the main frame of the mirror network. They all walked over to him staring in amazement at his hands jetting a crossed the key board.

"What are you doing?" Maddie asked peaking over his shoulder.

"I'm trying to hack the Mirror Network to search for things on Monster High." He replied not looking up from the key board. Suddenly the mirror screen turned red flashing a skull and cross-bones and made a warning sound. He slammed his hands down on the table. "DANG IT!"

"What happened?" Apple said placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I can't get through the Fairy wall system."

"Do we know who can?" Raven asked.

They all stood in silence for a moment till they all looked at each other. "Humphy Dumpty." They all said together in agreement.

"Apple tell Daring to bring him." Raven said Apple nodded and got to texting.

"While we're waiting lets have some tea." Maddie cheered pulling the tables and chairs back out of her hat. Raven and Apple laughed as they looked at their friend.

"You and your tea Maddie." Raven said taking a seat.

Several moments had passed when the door opened reveling Daring and Humphy.

('Humphy was the son of Humpty Dumpty, he was rather skinny and wore a white shirt, red spenders, and tan shorts. His small crown sat crooked on the top of his head. Like his father he was very clumsy. He tripped over almost everything, even thin air.)

Humphy walked over to Dexter. They said a few thing then Humphy took over the computer. Apple ran to Daring embracing him a hug.

"Hello Lady's, to what do I owe this invite?" He said bowing to the girls.

"Well we can't talk about it till Humphy leaves." Raven said pointing to him

Suddenly they heard Dexter cheer and thank Humphy. Turning they saw the mirror screen was green with a large smiley face. Dexter thanked him as Humphy left the room.

"He got it?" Maddie said bouncing over to Dexter.

"Yeah, now to look for Monster High." He said typing on the key board again.

"Monster High?" Daring asked very confused.

"That's where Cupid is. We are going there tonight and we need you to come for more protection." Apple said

"I will go anywhere you are Apple." He said smiling at her.

Dexter made a few more types on the key board when a purple web page appeared. They all gathered around staring at what was in front of them. The Monster High Crest was in the middle of the screen. Dexter looked around the page coming to a stop on a link for a radio station.

"What's 'The Love Line'?" Maddie asked

"I'm not sure." Raven said "Click on it Dexter."

He clicked on the link. When it loaded they heard Cupid's voice come through the speakers. They all gasped.

"It's Cupid!" Apple said

"SHH! Raven said getting her to quiet down so they could listen.

"Welcome back listener, that was Catty Nore and D.J. Holt Hyde with our Monster High Fight Song. You on the air with C.A. Cupid on The Love Line. Where I take calls from you when you're in need of some love advice. It's time for our next caller, Go ahead caller what love advice are you in need of today?"

"Well you see my ghoulfriend says I'm never there for her that I'm invisible."

"Caller are you really invisible?"

"Well yeah, but I can't help it I fade in and out."

"Maybe you should try to stay visible around her more. I'm sure she would love to really SEE you sometimes."

"I guess you're right. Thanks Cupid."

"You're Welcome caller. Looks like that's all the time we have for today. I hope I have helped you all with your love problems. Up next we have Casta Fierce and the Spells with The Witching Hour. This is C.A. Cupid telling you all to stay lovely."

Cupids voice disappeared as the song came on. They all stood in silence for what seemed to be forever. They couldn't believe that they just heard their friend that was taken from them sounding so happy.

"Well now we know that she is really there we should start getting ready for tonight." Raven said snapping everyone out of their shock.

"What should we pack? How long do we have? I need to make sure I have all my outfit, shoes, make up do you think I need my…" Apple started to panic when Raven cut her off.

"Apple pack light you don't need to bring everything you own. Just an outfit or two and a sleeping bag."

"Can I bring tea?" Maddie asked

"Maddie you always bring tea so yes."

"Okay let's meet at the enchanted forest when everyone has gone to bed. Its 6:00pm now so that gives us four to five hours to get ready and meet there." Raven said looking at her mirror phone.

They all left the tech room and went their separate ways. To get ready for the night.

 **Later that Night**

('We join Raven, Maddie and Dexter at the enchanted forest. It's 10:00pm and everyone in the land of Ever After are sleep. It's is the perfect time to search for the portal to the Monster World.)

"Where are they at? We only have two hours to find the portal?" Raven said sitting her stuff down on the ground.

"Who wants tea?" Maddie asked

"Not now Maddie."

"Sorry."

Several minutes had pasted when they heard footsteps approaching. In the light of the moon they saw Daring and Apple carrying at least 10 bags.

"Apple I said pack light." Raven said

"This is light."

"Never mind that we need to get going." Dexter said.

They gathered all their stuff and headed into the forest. The walk to the area in the forest was long. They crossed swaps and old wooden bridges. Finally they came to a clearing with hundreds of dead trees and weeping willows as the moon was at its highest point.

"Okay so we just wait?" Apple asked out of breath.

Suddenly a flash of light lit up the wooded area. Once it cleared a large dark wooden door appeared. Raven walked up to it placing a hand on the brass knocker.

"This is it." She said with a slight smile.

Out of nowhere a loud voice boomed. They all jumped back and stared at the door. A white figured appeared in front of the door. And spoke in a load ghostly voice.

"You seek passage into the land of monsters? You must answer this riddle."

"OH! I love Riddles." Maddie said jumping up and down clapping.

"Why is the raven like a writing desk?"

Maddie stopped clapping and jumping. She stared at the ghost.

"Maddie do you know the answer?" Raven asked placing a hand on her shoulder.

Maddie started to tear up. "No, I don't know, this is the riddle that has haunted my dad since I can remember. He doesn't know the answer and neither do I."

They all stared at Maddie. Apple stepped forward toward the ghost with her normal princess confidence.

"I think I know the answer." She said making her friends turn to her in shock. The ghost nodded at her. "You may answer."

"The answer is…"


	5. Is it Love?

**Hey guys! Blackcrosskitty brought this chapter to all you lovely readers! The torch has been passed!**

 **Please enjoy my chapter to The Loneliness of Love! Oh we love feedback so please leave a review to tell us what you think!**

Cupid smiled softly as she signed off her radio casting; it was super nice of all of her friends to help clean her station after her melt down. Jackson even had Holt help her rebuild the booth, since none of them really knew much about radio equipment. It was nice to know they were all looking out for her even if she couldn't tell me much about where she has been. Even Valentine was nicer than normal to her. She took her headphones off and laid them on the table pushing her chair to another table where she started to work of some of her homework as the music played softly in the background. She hummed along as she worked when a knock sounded on her door snapping her out of her own world.

"Come in." She said still working on her homework when the door opened slowly.

Jackson walked in covering his ears with his hands as he said a little louder than normal, "Hey Cupid, it's Jackson."

She jumped at the loudness of his voice turning to see a sheepish looking Jackson with his hands on his ears. She just looked at him confused on wondering why he was doing that then remembered the music playing.

"Oh sorry Jackson I wasn't expecting anyone to come up here!" She rushed out turning the music off making Jackson sigh in relief.

"I know it wasn't loud…but it make my really uncomfortable." He said rubbing his arm avoiding her eyes.

"It's fine!" She told him as she pulled up the other seat. He thanked her with a smile and sat down next to her.

"I see you are working on Mad Science and Clawcules." He said looking over her work as she scowled at it.

"Yes and I hate it! Why can't numbers stay with numbers and letters stay with letters and random symbols stay out of math and science." She grumbled throwing her pencil at the paper.

Jackson chuckled a little grabbing the pencil and fixing a couple of mistakes she had in her math. She picked up the paper and tilted her head at it trying to make sense of what he did, "Now explain how you did that? Cuz I tried it that five times and it didn't work."

Jackson pulled another pencil from his pocket and started to explain what he did. Cupid listened to him talk…she got it after a few times. But there was something more, the way he explained…how he explained. It was soft and sweet almost like…She could place her tongue on it…but there was something about Jackson that she was really starting to like.

"See not to hard right?" He asked as Cupid made a face at the paper before smiling.

"I guess you are right…not too hard good thing you came up here I would be stuck on that same problem all night." Cupid joked as Jackson blushed a little.

"I am glad I could help…Math is kind of my thing…" He told her as she put her now done homework away in her bag.

"I never really cared for it." She told him as she stood up giving Jackson a small smile. "But it is interesting how you find it fascinating."

He blushed a deeper shade of red making her giggle, "Come on you have to explain to me why you like numbers and things they barely make sense…I never understood why people think everything can be solved with an equation."

"It always equals out to something. With numbers and equations you know you will get an answer no matter what. There is no second guessing or wondering…its solid information." He explained to her as she listened nodding her head.

"But that leaves no room or exploration or a chance to see another point of that same question." She debated back making him get up shaking his head.

"I am a logical person Cupid…I always have been, but that doesn't matter." He smiled at her before rubbing the back of his neck looking at the floor, "What matters is now that you seem to not be doing anything…the ghouls and a few of the guys were going to go to the coffin bean…I-uh- they-I mean," He blushed again clearing his throat making Cupid raise an eyebrow at him trying to hide a smile forming behind her hand. "I was wondering if you wanted to go hang out with us."

He took a deep breath as Cupid giggled at him, "Of course I would love to go!"

Cupid could see the relief in Jackson's eyes as she said yes to him. She felt a strange warmness fill her as he held the door open for her so they could get going. It was a good feeling…like the one she has had before…like missing an opportunity. She stopped and shook her head making Jackson look confused at her when he pulled into the parking spot at the maul.

"You okay Cupid?" He asked with concern in his voice.

She took a second before giving him a huge grin, "Yes of course I am!" She said getting out of the car. Jackson gave her a slight worried look, but followed her. She grabbed Jackson's arm locking hers with his as his face slowly turned red. She giggled at his reaction, she just loved to see a boy blush…it gave them…something. She couldn't quite place her finger on it. Walking into the Coffin Bean their friends were already sitting at a large table talking. Her face lit up as she saw everyone who was there. From Jackson's friends, Deuce, Gill, Heath, and Clawd even Hoodude was there talking up a storm to a waitress. The ghouls…Frankie to Lagoona, Cleo and Clawdeen…Draculura to Ghoulia! She felt a hole seem to close at the sight of them…she stopped making Jackson give her another worried look that she missed. How could she forget this feeling of being with her monster friends? Wait…she had no other friends?...that other place..What was the name of it again? She shook her head finally hearing Jackson's worried voice, "Cupid are you okay? You want to go home?" He asked her as she smiled again at him.

"Yeah I am fine! Sheesh, you worry too much!" She exclaimed as he gave her a skeptic look, but took it anyway leading the way to their friends. Upon reaching them Cupid felt truly at home. Like there was no other place to be except for here at the coffin bean with all her friends, she even started to feel something for a young normie next to her. His blue eyes just made her heart melt…even those nerdy rims could make her feel all fuzzy on the inside. Nothing could ruin this moment with her friends, except for some monster not too far away from them turning on his phone causing it to blast music through the coffin bean. At that moment Jackson burst into flames disappearing causing everyone jump at the sudden commotion. They are all more than used to Holt's loud appearances, but they are normally prepared for them, not this time even Jackson seemed surprised by the sudden music.

"Whoa! Now it is party time!" Holt shouted getting a shocked look from the monsters who were rushing to turn down the loud music. Before the music stopped Holt already had his headphones on looking around. "What is this? A coffee shop?" He made a disgusted face looking at all of his friends. "This looks like a party Jackson would enjoy…let's go somewhere a little more interesting!"

Cupid giggled after a moment forgetting the more loud side of Jackson…but even before Holt always gave her that fuzzy feeling. She didn't know if it was his wild personality that made her fall for him or just passion he showed for his music. Holt's orange eyes wondered over to her making them light up, "Oh hot damn! I was hoping I would see you! Welcome back hot stuff." He said sliding up to her making her face turn red.

"Why thank you Holt. It has been too long." She said as he smiled, "Well you should have played some rockin' music to get the nerd to take a small nap for you to see me!"

"We just wanted some quiet time Holt," Frankie said softly, "You know to welcome Cupid back."

Holt once again made a face of disgust making Clawdeen roll her eyes, "Oh my ghoul…Frankie you should never tell Holt that. Now he is going-"

"That is no way to welcome back Cupid!" He exclaimed getting Clawdeen to give a blushing Frankie a 'told you so look.'

"We need a real party!" The guys whooped getting Holt to look accomplished. He turned to Cupid kissing her hand giving her a half smile, "And I would be honored to have this fine lookin' lady as my date!"

Cupid blushed a deep shade not really knowing if she should say yes to him. Would it be cheating on Jackson if she went on a date with his alter ego? Or would she be going with the same guy just a different personality? "I-uh Sure!" She said getting his orange eye beam and to get him to fist pump the air.

"Now all we need is to set it up! It will be tonight!...all we need-"

"Whoa Holt! Slow down!" Clawd said putting his hands up, "There isn't enough time to plan a party for tonight."

"Well…." Cleo drew out the word, "It would be if you didn't have a princess with the entire school in her phone…plus servants come in handy as well." Clawd just looked at Cleo as Draculura chimed in.

"And unlimited money!" Cleo took out her card grabbing Deuce rushing from the coffee bean with Draculura and Clawd in tow. Cupid giggled at the shocked faces of the boys as the others shrugged.

"I guess we are having a party…best go find a good spot." Clawdeen said as Frankie nodded as Holt kissed Cupid's hand.

"Let's get you home…I or Jackson will pick you up when we are ready for you."

Cupid blushed, "O-alright."

 **Party…five hours later.**

Cupid sat in the front of the car as Jackson drove carefully to the party...he looked a little tired and was more quiet than normal. Cupid could guess what was bothering him, but she didn't think it was right to ask. If she remembered correctly Jackson has always been a little sensitive when it came to asking questions about Holt. Then again…she was worried she ruined her chance with him so she took a deep breath causing him to glance in her direction.

"Jackson?" She asked getting the boys attention who was humming a song under his breath.

"Yes?"

"Are you mad at me?

"No! Of course not!" He answered quickly making her feel a little relieved, "Why would I be mad at you?"

"Because I am going to this party with Holt." She confessed looking at her hands causing Jackson to chuckle a bit.

"Cupid…I don't mind…I gave up on trying to be different years ago. Learning to expect who I am and who I am not makes mine and Holt's life a little easier." He stops for a moment, "and if you want to-well-you-know," He clears his throat blushing a bit, "Date both of us we wouldn't mind…you just will have a hand full at times."

She sat in silence as Jackson drove letting her think in a peaceful atmosphere, "I guess it is worth a shot." She finally said getting out of the car leaving a slightly confused Jackson. Cupid looked around wondering why Jackson drove her to a graveyard…not that it bothered her, but there was no one here.

"Over here Cupid." He said waving for her not to far away as he lifted a lid off an old stone coffin, "They found a new place, I think it will be pretty cool…I won't be able to see it and I can already hear the music so I am going to say goodbye for now." He told her pulling out Holt's headphones. Right before he put them on Cupid kissed his check.

"Goodbye for now." She whispered in his ear as he accidently turned on his phone's music.

"Alright! Time to party!" Holt's loud voice sounded as he grabbed Cupid's hand dragging her down to the main party room, leaving the coffin lid wide open.

Cupid could see all the lights flashing to a simple beat of a song that was blaring through the stone underground room. There were three levels, the main floor where all the monsters danced and Holt's famous D.J. Booth. The second that overlooked the dance floor where all the monsters could still hear the music loud and clear to wind down for a few drinks and games, now the third was below the main floor, the monsters could still hear the sick beats, but was able to talk a little more to their friends and escape the wild music they know Holt will have on soon. There was a few wondering monsters that was still setting up here and there as Cleo barked orders to her servants that were quickly got food and drinks ready to serve. Cupid looked in awe at the large banner that hung from Holt's booth that said 'Welcome back Cupid!' in bright pink letters. She placed her hands on her mouth as she started to tear up.

"I wanted to put welcome back babe, but they all said no!" Holt said as he saw her reaction he hugged her, "And I know how to win a ladies heart."

She gave him a play glare smacking him lightly on the chest, "It's funny how you just assume you are the one that made me cry."

He shrugs, "Hey I know happy tears from sad tears trust me on that." He said pulling her to the small group of friends who all greeted her. Holt kissed her hand to put the final touches on the booth as more and more monsters slowly filed in. The party has officially started…and she can do is wish this party never ends.


	6. Searching For Love!

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait but here is another chapter from BabyGirl6610! Please enjoy!**

"The students stepped forward into the light... Hey Maddie?'

'Yes narrator?"

'I'm going to...'

"Narrator?" She looked up into the never ending light above her head. "NARRATOR!" Maddie screamed making her friends turn around and run to her.

"Maddie! What's wrong?!" Raven said with concern kneeling beside her friend hugging her.

"The narrator is gone. I can't hear them anymore!"

The friends looked at one another in disbelief. Maddie was the one that could hear the narrator. They didn't know she would react like this if the voices would stop.

"It's okay Maddie the narrator will be there when we get back. I promise." Apple said kneeling in front of her.

Maddie looked around at her friends. They all smiled at her.

"Okay." She stood wiping tears away.

"Uh...Guys is it just me or is it getting darker" Dexter said looking up. The rest followed.  
He was right the light was fading and fast. They all huddled close not sure what was on the other side.

"It's so dark." Apple whispered voice shaking as she clung to Daring. They stood in silence until Dexter spoke.

"Look!"

A faded light appeared in the darkness above.

"Is that the moon?" Raven asked stepping out in front of the group.

The light brightened as the clouds moved revealing the monster faced moon. All gasped at the beauty of it.

"It's beautiful!" Maddie said jumping up and down.

"It's scary." Apple said peaking around Daring.

"Uhhh... Guy's I think where in a graveyard." Dexter said looking around the newly lit surroundings.

They followed Dexter. The graveyard was dark with several head stones. Some were broken, some new. The trees were dead and broken.

Raven turned to her friends. "Well, where should we look first?"

"Let's look here!" Maddie cheered as she stood beside an old coffin. All gathered and gave confused looks to one another. There was a faint sound of upbeat music.

Daring and Dexter stood on a long side of the coffin and pulled hard lifting the lid. The music grew louder as the lid lifted. The friends were shocked by what they saw. There was a set of stairs leading down underground dimly lit with torches.

"Alright Dexter and I will go down and check it out, lady's stay here." Daring said throwing a leg over the coffin.

"Are you crazy?!" Raven said grabbing Dexter as he followed his brother. "We're not letting you go down there by yourselves. Who knows what is down there."

"We don't know either." Apple said scared.

"Exactly Raven. It's too dangerous for..."

"You forget I have powers." Raven smirked.

"UGH! Fine!" Dexter groaned stepping to the side to let the girls through. Maddie giggled following Daring into the coffin. Dexter held out his hand helping Raven into the coffin. She smiled and blushed thanking him. Dexter rubbing his neck blushed a bright red. Raven turned around and smiled at Apple.  
"Come on Apple."

"No its okay I'll stay here..." as soon Apple spoke a werewolf howled. Apple screamed and jump into the coffin. Raven laughed and followed Apple down the dim stairs. Dexter got in and closed the coffin.

The friends followed each other closely in silence. Maddie was the first to break the silence.

"I like your jacket Daring."

Daring stopped and looked at his jacket. "What!? My jacket is black now." Everyone looked at him then looked at each other. All their appearances had changed.

Daring's jacket was a black monster high letter men jacket. His hair was messed up and spiked. His crown had disappeared and was replaced with a backwards ball cap.

Maddie's dress turned from short bright multi-color to a tight teal mini skirt dress with tea splatters and broken tea cups and pots. Her mint green and purple hair turned blue and pink. Her tea cup hat was now an off white with a chip.

Raven's black and purple dress was transformed into a long corset gown that touched the floor. It was a deep plum purple with a black lace over lay. Her sleeves came to her elbows and had cloth hanging. Her hair was now a dark purple pulled in to a tight bun. Her spike hair band was now a small black witch hat with a purple belt.

Dexter's blue jacket turned black with bright green trim. His vest was also black with a series of 1's and 0's in a random order. His shirt was with a bright green skinny tie, his crown was also changed but instead of a hat it was a set of green and black checkered head phones.

Apple was the one with the greatest changes. Apples white, red and gold puffy dress was now a solid deep red off the shoulder dress trimmed in black with bright green poison apples around the bottom. Her lips were still a bright red but her hair had turned black and was cut short just like her mothers. It curled slightly around the bright green ribbon that kept the hair out of her face.

Every one stared at Apple in amazement. Apple looked at her friends with concern. "What?! Oh no did something happen to me?! Am I ugly?!" Apple whined going into her apple looking purse, which now looked like a poison apple, and retrieved her mirror phone. "What happened to my phone?" Her phone was no longer a gold mirror but a coffin shaped phone. She held out her phone looking it over. It was blood red with a green apple on the back. She shrugged and proceeds to turn on the forward facing camera.

Apple couldn't believe her eyes. She reached up touching her new short curly ebony black hair. Covering her mouth she gasped as tears rolled down her face. She sank on to the steps as she processed her new looks. Daring rushed passed Maddie to "rescue" his damsel. He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her close.

"Apple it's going to be okay. You're always going to look beautiful to me no matter what." He spoke in a calming tone.

Apple pulled out of his embrace smiling. "Oh Darning, thank you but, I'm not upset." Everyone looked wide eyed in shock at her. She smiled back breaking their stares. "I'm happy. I look like my mother. That's all I ever wanted, 'Hair as black as ebony, skin as white as snow, and lips as red as a rose' Just like my mother." She spoke in complete confidence. She looked at all of her friends with a big smile and laughed "NOW I'M THE FASIREST OF THEM ALL!" she joked making them all laugh.

"Well I'm happy for you Apple, but we've got to find Cupid." Raven said grabbing everyone's attention from Apple. Raven didn't want to admit it but she was jealous of Apple. She always had the perfect hair, skin, and life. "Let's go!" Raven said clapping her hands making everyone ran past her into the brightly lit room.

The friends were in awe of what they saw. The room was full of monsters. Vampires, werewolves, fire monsters, ice monsters, ghosts, monsters of all sizes. The friends huddled together overwhelmed.

"There are so many… freaks here." Apple yelled over the blaring music as she was clinging to Darning.

"Apple, don't say that, they look like normal people just… special." Raven yelled braking away from the group looking around. "I wonder why they're all here."

"I think that's why." Dexter yelled pointing a crossed the dance floor to a banner.

"WELCOME BACK C.A. CUPID!" Maddie said jumping with joy clapping "It's a party! I Hope they have Tea."

"So we're in the right place, but where to start?" Dexter yelled over the music.

"Let's split up Apple and I will go this way. You three…" Darning started to yell till he realized that Maddie had disappeared into the crowd. "Uh… you two go that way and look meet back here in ten."

"Good Idea, be careful." Dexter yelled high fiving his brother as they went on their ways to find their friends.

Dexter and Raven walked through the crowd of dancing monsters ducking and weaving when needed.

"Do you see Cupid or Maddie?" Raven yelled getting close to Dexter making him blush.

"No I don't.' He stood on his tippy toes looking over the crowd. He shook his head looking at Raven. She spun around looking franticly starting to panic. She started get dizzy and the music started to muffle in her ears. She came out of it when she felt herself being pulled into a darker part of the underground club. She sat down on a couch that resembled a coffin. Take some deep breaths as she felt her head clear. Looking up at Dexter who had a look of concern.

"Thanks." She said as she looked around. He had pulled her into a small hall way just off the dance floor. She looked up at him with a smile. "I'm okay now. I just got a little over whelmed."

Dexter started to relax as he saw Raven smile at him "As long as you're okay." He held out his had to her helping her stand. They looked into each other's eye's sharing a moment. Dexter cleared his throat "We should um… keep looking," rubbing the back of his neck.

"Uh, yeah." Raven said letting go of his hand turning to keep walking down the hall when she bumped into something causing her to fall. Looking up he realized she ran into a large bull looking monster wearing a red shirt with a maze in the center and blue jeans.

"Hey watch where you're going!" he said Ravens eyes widened as she saw that he was angry.

"I'm sorry I didn't know you were there."

"WHAT ARE NORMIES DOING HERE!?"

"What are Normies?" Dexter asked helping Raven to her feet. The very lager bull started sneering and stomping his foot as though he was going to charge at them. Raven and Dexter held each tight. Just as he was going to charge a female voice yelled at him.

"MANNY TORE! What do you think you're doing?" A girl came out of the shadows. Her black and white hair was pulled into a high ponytail. Her skin was green and had stitches placed around her body that looked like where holding her together. She wore a black and white dress and a pink jacket. Raven couldn't stop staring at the blot protruding from her neck.

As she came closer to the bull this now learned to be Manny Tore her bolts sparked. Manny stood tall as he turned and spoke strong in a more calm voice.

"I was going to teach these normies a lesson to not come to a monster party."

"Manny, Normies are our friends. I can tell these normies are scared and confused. Now run along before I zap you."

"Frankie come on."

"GO!" Frankie yelled as her blots sent a small energy burst into the air.

"Fine I'm going you got lucky this time Normies." Manny walked past them toward the music and disappeared into the crowed.

Raven and Dexter sighed in relief as them let go of each other. Frankie walked up to them smiling.

"I'm sorry about Manny; he's such a hard head some times. I'm Frankie what brings you to Monster High?"

"Hi I'm Raven and this is Dexter. We're her looking for our friend Cupid. Do you happen to where she is?"

"Yeah I do this party is for her. Come on I'll take her to you." Frankie said waving them to follow her.

"Well first we need to find our friends that came here with us." Dexter said with a small crack in his voice.

"Oh sure no problem, are you all looking for Cupid?"

"Yeah, we go to school with her but one day she disappeared." Raven said

"In our search to find her it led us here." Dexter said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well you came to the right place." Frankie yelled leading them through the crowd. "Do you see your friends?"

Raven looked through the crowd and was going to say no when she spotted Apple and Daring by the food table. "THERE!" Raven said pointing toward them. They made their way through the crowd.

"Apple, I'm so glad we found you. I found someone who knows where Cupid is."

"Really?" Apple said hugging Raven.

"This is Frankie."

"Hello, I'm Apple White" Apple said acting very princess like as she greeted her. "This is Daring."

"Hello my Lady." Daring bowed and took Frankie's hand kissing it lightly.

"Nice to meet you. You ready to go see Cupid?" Frankie smiled

"Wait where is Maddie?" Raven asked looking around

"Why I'm up here silly."

Looking up they could see Maddie hanging upside down from the archway behind the table.

"Come on Maddie. Let's go see Cupid." Apple said giggling.

"Okay." Maddie let go of the archway and landed on Dexter's shoulders causing them to fall to the floor.

"Come on guys." Raven said laughing.

Frankie led them through the crowd again toward the DJ booth where a guy with blue skin was dancing to the beat. Beside the DJ booth on the stage they saw Cupid sitting a heart shaped chair with heart shaped balloons attached. The gang sighed happy to know that Cupid was safe.


	7. Love is Angry!

**I did forget to place who wrote this chapter didn't I? Haha...but forever who was wondering I wrote this chapter sooo. :D enjoy!**

Holt was rocking to the beat when he saw Frankie walking up with some unknown people making him tilt his head. "Hey Cupid! I think it is time I take a small break."He told her as she smiled getting up to take his place.

"Yo Yo party goers! We all know you love our sexy as every Cupid! She will entertain you for a few short moments while I take a small break now over to her LOVE ADVICE to all you poor lads who can't catch a ghoul if they were standing in front of you!"

Cupid smacked Holt's arm as she sat down in her announcer chair, "There no harm is getting some dating advice!" She scolded as he shrugged it off moving over to Frankie.

"Frankie Fine! What seems to be the problem?" He asked loudly looking over the small group of normies in front of him.

"Oh! He has a cool tattoo!" Maddie said pushing Frankie out of the way studying him.

Holt gave her an odd look before looking around to Frankie, "why are these normies here…I mean I don't have a problem with them…but this one is kinda weird."

"She is not weird!" Raven yelled at getting Holt to chuckle.

"Whoa there little lady no need to hate. Just bein' honest." He put his hands in the air, "No need to curse me now."

Raven stuttered a bit as the others looked at him confused, "She isn't going to curse you." Apple said a little angrily, "she isn't a witch!"

"Yeah!" Maddie chimed in as the others looked like they were ready to fight.

Holt pushed Frankie behind him laughing as he took a fighting stance, "Then why is she dressed as a witch dummies."

"Guys! There is no need to fight!" Frankie yelled getting in between them as Holt held on to her arm to pull her out of harm's way.

"Then he should be nicer to princesses!" Daring said pushing Apple behind him, "He should know his place!"

"My place is right here pretty boy." Holt growled pulling Frankie back getting right into Daring's face.

"Holt Hyde!" Frankie shouted getting others to look towards their direction.

"Hyde?" Maddie asked moving over to Holt poking his arm, "You mean like Jekyll and Hyde? Like Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde?" She squeaked out excitedly, "Awww I get to finally meet you in person!"

Holt backed away from Daring giving Maddie a dark glare, "What the hell are you ramblin' about?"

She just giggled giving him a big hug, "You're my idol!"

"Well I am please to be your idol, but sweet heart I am not big on hugs," Holt said slowly pushing her back.

"So have you ever killed someone?" She rushed out making Holt turn pale. "Oh and is Dr. Jekyll really, really smart?"

"Maddie I don't think those are really good questions to ask him," Apple said softly taking in Holt's now silent appearance.

"Why not? It is in his story! Why would it bother him?" She asked innocently making Raven pull her closer to her.

"Because here…they don't follow the stories we know."

"Who the hell are you people?" Holt asked darkly making them take a step back.

"Holt are you okay?" Frankie asked taking in his tone.

"Yeah Frankie I am perfectly fine that," He answered quietly as the music stopped playing in the back ground making Holt put on his head phones out of instant. "Everything is fine, just that bitch is confusing me with my no good grandfather."

"Hey cuz! Need help impressing the hotties over here?" Heath shouted rushing over as Cupid slowly left the booth after seeing Holt's mood change.

Heath slung his arm over Holt's shoulders causing him to react in twisting his arm around to his back, "Oh shit Heath sorry!" He rushed out making Heath turn in surprise.

"Whoa you haven't done that in a long time what has got you worked up?" He asked not understanding the full conversation making Holt shake his head and take off his head phones. "You deal with this bull shit Jackie."

At that moment Holt burst into flames shocking the fairy tale normies as the rest looked on in concern. "Wasn't expecting that," Dexter said as Frankie glared at them.

"Why did you do that for?"

"It wasn't like she knew he would react that way!" Raven shouted as Frankie shook her head.

"If you know anything about monster is you should never bring up things like that!" She had tears flowing down her cheeks, "Never!"

"Why is Holt upset?" Jackson asked looking around making everyone turn to him.

"Oh you must be Dr. Jekyll!" Maddie said again getting glares from her friends making her sink away, "sorry."

Jackson looked at them confused for a moment, "Why am I out now? It Holt's time and well…parties aren't my thing."

"She made him leave!" Frankie said pointing to Maddie who hid behind Raven.

"That's a first what did she say to him." He wondered as he remembered how she addressed him, "Wait, did you just call me Dr. Jekyll?"

"Of course that is who you are right?" Maddie asked happily making Jackson tilt his head.

"Well…no," he answered getting a pout from Maddie, "that's my father. I am just Jackson Jekyll nothing more nothing less." He shrugged," Well unless you are talking about my grandfather." He stopped for a second before looking around really quick, "but it is better not to talk about him." He finished quickly kicking the ground. "I have a feeling she brought him up," Shaking his head, "no wonder he wanted me out. Best not mention our Grandfather to him is it a touchy subject." Jackson scolded Maddie as she sunk a little lower.

"Either way what can we do for you?" He asked moving on with a conversation he was pretending to be a part of.

"They want to talk to Cupid." Frankie said as Cupid appeared behind them looking at the small group of normies in front of her.

"Why would normies want to talk to me?" She asked studying them very closely as if she didn't recognize them.

"We are your friend from Ever After High." Raven told her getting the others to relax as they saw her behind Frankie not taking in her full appearance.

"I never been to a place called Ever After High." She said slowly giving them a slightly hurt confused look.

"But you would have had to be there!" Apple shouted finally walking past Frankie to see Cupid in the full making her take a step back. "Wh-What happened to your wings?" She asked pointing a shaky hand to her now bone wings.

The others rushed forward getting Cupid to take a step back, "They are always like this, I am part bone elemental." She gave them a slight scared look.

"Now what is going on?" Cleo shouted from the booth which has long turned silent making many of the monsters now look around wondering what happened to their never ending music. "This party is far from over and Holt promised Cupid a good time now where is he?" She shrieked making Jackson flinch a little.

"Oh she is not going to be happy to see me." He mumbled rubbing the back of his neck hiding close to Heath as Heath chuckled.

"She isn't going to curse you cuz! He said happily as the others focus their attention to the distraction. "No…Heath she will only yell at me for twenty minutes then remember Holt needs to be out to finish the party. I honestly rather she curse me." Jackson mumbled looking at the floor as Deuce and Cleo made their way over to the group.

"Where is Holt Frankie?" She demanded as Frankie looked at the group in front of Cupid who was backing away towards Jackson and Heath.

"We have a slight problem with a few people." She said, "Maybe we should head to a quieter place."

"That is not going to work!" She barked out, "We have people that need music!"

"I can fix that." Jackson said making her glare at him.

"OH you are the reason Holt isn't here!" She folded her arms across her chest. "Well, let him out!"

Jackson rolled his eyes before putting the headphones back on, "That crazy chick better be gone." He growled out making Cleo stare at him in confusion.

"What crazy chick Holt?" She asked as Apple walked forward. "Maddie isn't crazy!"

"Like hell she isn't!" He retorted back making Deuce intervene this time. "Whoa now I see why Frankie said quiet place. Let's all calm down and follow me." Deuce said as Cleo pinched the bridge of her nose walking to the booth and putting it in auto play.

The group of fairy tale students followed Deuce to another part of the party that was quiet and had no people in it. "This is a room will be just fine." He turned to see Frankie and Cupid as well as Holt and Heath all in the room as well.

"So I am going to ask Frankie a question and no one else interrupt because if you do I will stone you for the rest of the night and your story will not be heard." He warned getting the Ever After High students to recognize the moving snakes on his head.

"Oh my…He is a gorgon." Daring said pushing Apple behind him, even Raven seems a little nervous of what this monster could do.

Dexter bit his lip as if trying to see if he could figure out something, "How do you know we will turn back to normal in the morning?" He asked as Deuce rolled his eyes, but they could see that so he sighed loudly as well.

"Since you are normies I will not take that question to heart." He switched his weight to the other foot and folded his arms, "My powers aren't fully developed like my mother's. So the affects of them aren't permanent, yet. Even if they were the whole 'one look will turn you into to stone thing' is only if I want you to be. If I don't want you to be a statue for the rest of time then you won't be." He turns his attention back to Frankie, "Now what is going on?"

Frankie bit her lip looking over at Cupid who seemed very much confused by the whole situation.

"We just want to talk to Cupid!" Apple shouted getting Deuce to touch his glasses, "I asked Frankie not you." He stated clearly making Apple rush behind Daring who closed his eyes.

Frankie looked at the cowering normies before speaking, "What they said is true, or that is at least what they told me."

Deuce nodded before looking at Holt, "so why are you so aggravated?"

Holt folded his arms not really wanting to tell Deuce, "She mentioned my grandfather."

"She didn't know!" Raven shouted getting Deuce's attention. She backed away a bit before standing at her full height, "we are from a place named Ever After High. We are children from fairy tale legends."

"Like Snow White?" Cupid giggled smiling at the group.

"Yeah!" Raven answered smiling at Cupid who tilted her head.

"That sounds like a wonderful place," She looked at Holt who was glaring at girl with blue and pink hair.

"So can you explain Ever After High?" Frankie asked her eyes shining with curiosity.

"Well it is where Fairy Tale characters go to school to fulfill their destinies following their parent's story!" Apple rushed out feeling a little safer talking, "I am going to be the next Snow White and Daring is going to rescues me!" She holds on to Daring's hand as he moved next to her holding his head as high as possible.

"And whose footsteps is she following?" Holt growled out pointing to Maddie who was no longer smiling at the blue monster.

"She is the daughter of the Mad Hatter," Raven answered as Maddie shook her head yes.

"That explains a lot." Holt rubbed his forehead, "I have a party to finish so I don't care what you are or who you are I am heading back to the booth."

At that moment Holt left grabbing onto to Cupid who happily followed him out leaving the rest of the group in that room.

"Hey wait!" Dexter shouted after Cupid who ignored him as she followed Holt to the booth.

"We just wanted to talk to her then we would head home." He said to no one, but to himself making Raven place her hand on his shoulder.

"I am sure after the blue guy calms down we will be able too." She tried to comfort him as he nodded sadly at him.

"Alright so what are all of your names?" Deuce asks as Frankie smiles warmly, "mine is Deuce and this is Frankie, the blue guy is Holt and the normie Holt changes into is Jackson."

Apple bows slightly to Deuce, "My name is Apple White the daughter of Snow White."

"I am Daring and that is my little brother Dexter." Dexter rubs the back of his neck as Daring introduced him for himself, "I could have done that myself Daring."

"I know that little brother," he slaps him on the back; "I just do it better than you."

Raven covers her mouth at Dexter's embarrassment, "I am Raven Queen," she says ignoring Daring, "and this is Madeline Hatter."

Maddie got a big smile waving at Deuce who chuckled, "it is nice to meet all of you," he starts to walk out of the room to the party that was louder than before, "have a great night and be careful and stay away from Holt." With that he left leaving a smiling Frankie with them.

"So do you guys want me to show you around and meet some of the other monsters?" She asked brightly like nothing just happened.

Raven was taken aback by this monster that seemed to only want to be their friend, "Sure," she answered for the group as they looked a little confused by Frankie's request, "I am sure we all would love you to help us around."


End file.
